Spider-Man vs Sans
Spider-Man vs sans is a What-If? Episode Of Death Battle Description Spiderman vs sans is superakumacool's First What If Death Battles Marvel vs Undertale! Two Wise Crackers Will Win Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: There Are Some Joke crakers and Fighter but sometimes They get serious Boomstick: Spiderman The Web Slinger Wiz: And Sans The Shortest Skeleton Boomstick:He's Wiz And I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Spider-Man Wiz:Bitten by a radioactive spider, high school student Peter Parker gained the speed, strength and powers of a spider. Boomstick:Adopting the name Spider-Man, Peter hoped to start a career using his new abilities. Taught that with great power comes great responsibility, Spidey has vowed to use his powers to help people. Wiz: Peter can cling to most surfaces, has superhuman strength He wasable to lift 10 tons optimally and is roughly 15 times more agile than a regular human. The combination of his acrobatic leaps and web-slinging enables him to travel rapidly from place to place. Boomstick:Damn.. Is That Possible Wiz:Let's Find out Boomstick:His spider-sense provides an early warning detection system linked with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him the ability to evade most any injury, provided he doesn't cognitively override the autonomic reflexes. His power enhancements through his transformation by the Queen and after battling Morlun - including his organic web glands and stingers - have been undone after Spider-Man's deal with Mephisto. He Was Fast Enough To Hit Him. Wiz:He is an accomplished scientist, inventor and photographer. After He Captured a new foe, the Molten Man, Peter Parker graduated high school and earned a science scholarship to Empire State University for achieving the highest scholastic average in Midtown High's history. BoomStick:He Can Quickly Dodge Green Goblin's Blade One By One And Never Get Hit., Hs Spider Scenses Can Overpower Villlans and he could Think Fast. And Jumped Over Goblin's Jet And He Had Made Him Kill Himself. Wiz:Spiderman can use his powers responsiblity and he can Runs Very Fast and he can catch up to cars,Spider-Man soon found himself facing a rogue's gallery of powerful thieves, gangsters, and megalomaniacs including Venom, Green Goblin , Vulture, The Sandman And Dr Doom. Spiderman:I Have A Father...His Name Is Ben Parker. Sans Wiz :Sans is a short skeleton with a dimpled smile and large orbits. He has white pupils that disappear when he is serious or angry. When Sans uses telekinesis, his left eye flashes light blue and yellow, the colors for Patience and Justice and his right pupil disappears. Boomstick: Sans is laid back, often sleeping on the job and taking breaks. His laziness is a combination of fatalism and apathy. He wonders if his indolence stems from his knowledge that any progress he makes will be erased when the timeline resets. Conversely, he suggests that this knowledge could be "a poor excuse for being lazy. Though Sans is usually agreeable, he becomes eerily serious at particular moments. He is also observant; Sans reads the protagonist's expressions and can often tell when they have already Complete certain tasks. Wiz: Sans stalks people and introduces himself to the protagonist as usual but requests that they continue pretending to be a human. Sans's attitude towards the protagonist depends on their actions, though he usually enjoys pranking them and occasionally hanging out with them unless they kill Papyrus. Near the end of a Neutral Route, he judges them on their EXP. At the end of the True Pacifist Route, Sans considers them a good friend. During the Genocide Route, he does not bother to encounter the protagonist until the end where he has no choice but to fight them, expressing subtle fury toward them during the period together. Boomstick:Sans initially considers the protagonist to be an "anomaly"; his intentions of befriending them were in hopes that they would stop resetting the timeline. However, he also says that the protagonist did not die after their initial encounter because of his promise to Toriel. This may imply he would have killed the protagonist or that he protected them from life-threatening harm after their first encounter. A few things They hint at a connection between Sans and W. D. Gaster. Evidence includes the blueprints and veiled machine found in his workshop, the sprites used for his skull-like laser guns (labeled gasterblaster in the game files), and his unexplained scientific research on the "anomaly" and timelines. Sans and Papyrus are named after a font, as well as W.D Gaster is assumed to be, so it is believed they are related. Sans: it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like these, kids like you... Should be burning in hell. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright.. The Combatants are set, Let's End this dabate Once and for all. Boomstick: And now it's Time For a DEATH BATTLE. Death Battle Result Next Time Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Marvel vs Undertale themed Death Battles Category:'Vigilantes' themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Monster Themed Death Battles Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Mascots' themed Death Battles Category:SuperAkumaCool Category:Human Vs Skeleton Themed Death Battles